Soft Kitty
by itzalliballi
Summary: Penny is singing Soft Kitty to Leonard, and Sheldon doesn't like it.


**Hi everyone, so I have never written for TBBT. I'm a new (but very much obsessed) fan. I am honestly a little bit afraid to write for these characters, mostly because they are geniuses, and they intimidate me a little bit. But, I have been sick for a few days now, and all I keep thinking about is the Soft Kitty song. So I decided to write a little something. Please tell me if you hate it, or how I can improve with it, or if I did a good job! Thanks!**

He loved his apartment. He loved it's proximity to the comic book store, to Soup Plantation, even to work. If he was being really honest, he would admit that he loved it much more after Penny moved in across the hall.

He loved in until Leonard and Penny began spending the night in their apartment instead of hers. The love faded quickly as he was forced to endure their nightly activities that even ear plugs could not truly help. He loved it until the night he heard her sing to Leonard through the paper walls as if it was an everyday occurrence. Until she broke his heart.

There was a time when he had not loved to hear her sing. In fact, he'd created an elaborate lie to avoid it. He'd gone as far as hiring an actor to portray Leo, the drug addled cousin he'd made up. But that was before he was sick. That was before he'd trusted her to make him feel better. That was before he'd told her about Soft Kitty.

Soft Kitty was supposed to be just between them. It'd been unspoken, but it was something he'd never shared with anyone else. He thought she knew that. He thought she considered sacred as well. He thought it was special to her for them to sing it together.

Apparently he was wrong, he realized as the sounds of Leonard's cough and wheezing was overpowered by the beginning of the familiar song.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty." She cooed to Leonard, her boyfriend, and Sheldon could feel his stomach turn. Penny was his best friend. She was the only woman who'd ever challenged him, to stick around for the fight. Even his mother had stopped stepping into the storm, preferring to wait it out until it was safe again. She'd proven to be an ally when he wasn't even certain that friends were worth having. She'd proven that, occasionally, it was okay to open an window to the outside world- even if you didn't want to leave your apartment.

It took everything in him not to scream at her for betraying him. His fists clenched the fabric of his comforter as he tried his best to block out the sound of her voice. He couldn't though. He prided himself on being able to separate himself from petty emotions such as anger and jealousy.

"Little ball of fur." She continued and he could feel a growl rumbling in his throat. Leonard didn't even like to hear her sing. He was probably cringing between coughs of agony.

"Happy kitty, sleepy kitty." It was then he realized he couldn't take it anymore. He cringed, pausing momentarily before allowing his feet to touch the ground. He didn't like to walk around the apartment without his slippers on, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He had to get out of hearing distance before she finished the song. He just had to.

He dashed into the hallway with his hands over his ears trying his best not to hear the end. He'd been too preoccupied with the noise to really pay attention to what was in front of him. Unfortunately, Penny did not share his obsessive need to be neat and tidy, which is why he wasn't really all that surprised when he slipped on bundled-up t-shirt that was on the floor.

"OW!" He whined as he cradled his knee. "STRIKE ONE, PENNY!" He yelled, but it wasn't necessary. She'd already run out of Leonard's room with a bat to see what'd caused the noise.

"Sheldon! What were you doing, sweetie?" He watched as she tried not to laugh at him. He didn't find it very funny that he'd fallen because of her inability to pick up clothes off of the floor.

"I was getting a glass of warm milk." He turned his head away from her as he stood back up. "I couldn't sleep." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He was hoping she wouldn't follow him. But it was rare that Penny actually did what he wanted her to. She was very frustrating at times. "Someone was singing Soft Kitty loudly."

He didn't look at her to see if she saw that he was upset. He didn't want to discuss it. He just wanted to pretend it'd never happened. He had no logical reason to be upset really. It wasn't as if he'd specifically asked her not to sing it to Leonard. He certainly hadn't asked her TO sing it to him either though.

"Aw, sweetie. Don't be mad. Soft Kitty is for when you're sick. Leonard is sick." His eyes narrowed as he pulled the milk out of the fridge.

"Technically, Soft Kitty is for when I am sick, Penny." He pouted. "I just sang it to you because I know how comforting it can be."

"I won't sing it to him again, moonpie." She grinned at him as she tapped her nails against the counter. "Goodnight, Shelly."

"Penny?" He sighed as she started to walk away, unsure if she was going to turn around or not.

"Sheldon?"

"I hurt my knee." He stuck out his bottom lip in an effort to look slightly more pathetic.

"It'll feel better in the morning, sweetie."

"But you said that being hurt was a type of being sick." He looked down at his milk that he'd yet to heat up. He didn't even want milk. It'd just been an excuse to get out of his room.

She was nearly laughing as she walked back over to him and placed her hand on the top of his head. "Do you want me to sing Soft Kitty to you, too, Moonpie?"

"Yes." He blushed as he felt her hand grab hold of his before tugging him to follow. He'd seen her do the same thing to Leonard countless times, but usually that meant they were going to engage in coitus.

He was certain he was getting the better deal though. He was going to get to hear her sing Soft Kitty. Several times. Maybe even in rounds. He smiled. Sometimes, he actually quite liked Penny in his room.


End file.
